


Lifetime

by Riuk99



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Ellie (The Last of Us), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Music, Omega Dina (The Last of Us), Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riuk99/pseuds/Riuk99
Summary: Dina: You promised !!!Ellie: .......Dina: Ellie, please ...Her hand, she came to my cheek turning me towards her ...Dina: I can't do it without you, please do something Ellie ...Ellie: .......... (tears started pouring out)Go away..Dina: Ellie ..About her I took her hand away from my cheek turning around ... I could no longer look at her ...Ellie: I can't even look at you anymore, please go ..Dina: Okay, but I will do everything to make me forgive I love you and it's not over yet between us.After she left, my legs couldn't take it anymore and I gave in completely ..... crouching next to the bed the tears didn't stop falling
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us), Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Cat & Dina (The Last of Us), Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina (The Last of Us) & Original Character(s), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Jesse (The Last of Us) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Lifetime

Ellie: Ahhh, I'm getting tired what is still missing!? !!!?

Joel: It was the last exit, we take the "N Cache St" and in a quarter of an hour we are in Jackson.

Ellie: My God, finally ..... I couldn't take it anymore !!!

Joel: Exaggerated ....

Ellie: We've been locked up here for over five days, because of you!

Joel: Mine ?!

Ellie: Sure, I'm not the one who's afraid of flying !!

Joel: It's not normal that a tool like this can fly, I don't trust I already told you.

Ellie: Yes of course ...... but then the house as it is, didn't Uncle Tommy send you some pictures to the computer?!

Joel: It's very big, especially the living room which is communicating with the dining room, so we can have more guests if we want and the garage is big enough to become my new workshop ... I won't take up so much space, if it's ok for you too, but if you want I can move it to another room or directly to mine .....

Ellie: Hey but it's fine if you want to use the garage, the thing I want to know is how my room is, it's big, I'll be able to paint it myself and I have my own bathroom and it is communicating with the room, you know that I've always wanted to communicate !!!

Joel: Your room is .......... nice ...

Ellie: Cute?!?

Joel: It's a simple room, yes, it's bigger than the one you had in Boston, I even made you put a drawing desk inside, to use when you come to visit me.

Ellie: Thanks Joel, it's such a sweet thought ...... wait like when I come to visit you ??

Joel: Well yeah, during the holidays.

Ellie: Wait .... you didn't sign me up .... you signed me up, you signed me up ..... how, what, when, but why did you do it !!!

I was shocked, surprised and enraged at the same as he could have done such a thing to me, behind my back and above all in secret.

Joel: Baby I know it's hard for you, but you have grown up, you have become big and strong, what happened in the past ... I know it was really bad ... but you can't continue with it I study as a private individual, especially if you want to follow the new art courses and the latest updates, you have to follow the lessons at the university and then there is someone who wants you there at all costs, and is willing to tie you up and drag you up to over there if he has to.

Ellie: ....... Okay, but as soon as I hear or I see that there is something or someone that does not convince me, I return with the studio from home, understood!

Joel: Okay I'm okay, but you have to promise me you'll try .... at least ...

Ellie: Okay ...

Joel: Well done my little girl !!

After shaking my hair slightly and stroking my head, he returned with both hands on the steering wheel and came across a curve to the left of the road, where at the end of the road we could shorten the entrance of a small villa with a garden in a street of houses together , while above the latter two highly happy figures greeted us by hopping on the grass.

I didn't even wait for him to finish parking, he jerked out of the car going to meet the two, hugging them, as hard as I could, laughing joyfully with them ....

Ellie: Uncle Tommy Aunt Maria, it's great to see you again !!!!

I pulled away from them again with a big smile on my face, when a strong grip went to my cheeks, squeezing them ...

Maria: But how much you have grown my child, look how beautiful you have become!

Ellie: Aunty so you take them off !!

I felt a grip on my shoulders and then, light but continuous pats on my back ....

Tommy: Ahahah Maria is right, soon you will overtake me too!

Ellie: Joel, help they surrounded me!

Joel: You were the one who got into their trap first hahaha (he got a big laugh, while I was still entangled in that hug of punches and pinches), but now let go ..... my back is not that anymore. of a time, and Ellie has to unload the car.

Ellie: I what ?!

Joel: Come on, move that nice little ass and go, you've got enough muscle to do it alone!

I freed myself, from that love death grip in which I was embedded, to head with a sure step towards our car, turning my head slightly I saw him laugh at me ..

Ellie: Yes, of course I'll sign this, exploiter !!!!

Joel: I love you too, hahaha !!

Ellie: Asshole ...

After those two hours after the drain, I headed quickly to the second floor, first taking a change of clothes and two towels, then slipping into the shower ... when the shower was over, I dried my hair and hurried down the stairs , going downstairs to get something to drink.

When I arrived at the entrance to the kitchen I was surprised, Joel was right it's wonderful, much bigger than the one we had in Boston it was also equipped with an island to eat made of birch, I then went to the refrigerator, but even before I could put one foot forward to enter, superhuman strength crashes to the ground and a cracked mouth molds a strong kiss on the cheek ....

Ellie: What the fuck?!

I found my attacker excited by happiness, above me who kept calling my name ..

Jesse: Ellie, Ellie, Ellie, Ellie !!!!!

Ellie: Jesse ...  
JESSE, FUCK YOU ARE YOU !!!!

Jesse: I couldn't wait to see you again (he began to hold me in a deadly embrace), I have missed you so much in these two years!

Ellie: You too (I instantly hugged back, perhaps putting in a little more strength than he did, which she instantly noticed because his grip got even stronger and from what started as a warm hug between two friends, it became a mortal battle of holds and hit on who dominated the other ..... after a few punches to my stomach, where some had taken my breath away and some of my elbows towards his nose that was bleeding slightly, I clamped him firmly in the throat, squeezing him more and more, until a quick and plotting pat hit my thigh, then I let him go with a smile, he turned around looking at me badly, but after less than two seconds he too smiled).

Jesse: Ugh .... where the fuck did you learn certain holds, two years ago you couldn't even throw a punch!?!

Ellie: What do I have to tell you, I trained ...

Jesse: Yeah like, no ...  
By the way, I came here to help you with the transfer!

Ellie: The transfer ???

Jesse: For campus Ellie !!

Ellie: Yeah, campus ....

A little shoulder from him revived me, from my bad thoughts ...

Jesse: Hey it's me, you're not alone.

Ellie: I know, thanks.

From the porch a shrill voice called me ..

?: Ellie !!

I headed with my friend, towards her entrance when I saw her running to meet me for a hug ...

Ellie: Aha Aunt Robin ..

Robin: Puppy !!

Oh no yet .....  
As before my cheeks came, attacked by a deadly but loving grip ..

Jesse: Mom !!!

Robin: Is my puppy jealous ?!

Jesse: What, no wait ....

Too late even for Jesse, now there were two of us under the siege of her pinches ...

Akahito: What am I a mushroom!

All three of us turned in unison to see him come out of the car door, near the entrance to the garage.  
I instantly broke away from the mother and son duo, to literally run on him, hugging him like a panda ....

Akahito: Ellie, I'm not as young as I used to be hahaha, so you break my back!

Ellie: No you are strong, Uncle Aki !!!

Joel: Little monkey get off my partner, before you break him in two ahaha!

Ellie: Okay ... okay

Akahito: Thanks Joel .... don't take it.

Ellie: Yeah sure.

Jesse: Yeah don't get mad, little monkey .... buahahah !!!

Ellie: What are you laughing at, mommy's lovely puppy ...

I took both cheeks squeezing them, even though he had the same brilliant idea and so we began to pull each other harder and harder, telling each other to let go but neither of us had the intention, every time we pulled more and more until two slaps on the back of the head woke us up ...

Ellie: God,aunt !!

Jesse: Mom you know, I can't stand it!

Robin: You behave like children, then I treat you as such.

Jesse: Yeah but ...

Even before concluding the sentence, his father called him by name throwing him a small object that shimmered in the sunlight, caught him surprised by the launch I went over to him to look at him too ....

Ellie: What is it?

Jesse: Noooooo ..... you give me ..... no I don't believe it, seriously dad ?!

Akahito: It's not a game Jesse, you have grown up and I trust you, I know you will treat her well.

Jesse: AHHH, O MY GOD I DON'T BELIEVE !!!!

Ellie: You may know, why do you get so excited (I looked at his hands) ....... brake for a moment, those are the keys to your F40 !!!!

Akahito: Now it's Jesse's.

Ellie: Oh my God, you have a Ferrari !!!!

Jesse: Or a Ferrari, or a Ferrari !!

He took my shoulders starting to jump around me like a kangaroo, I followed him excited like him, continuing to repeat: "I have a Ferrari!" ...

Joel: Okay we understand, now why don't you go to the camp with the Ferrari, so you see your rooms and sign up for the respective courses.

Ellie: Right ...

Joel: Yeah, come on come on !!!

Akahito: Joel is right already, op op on force !!

His hands took both of our backs, starting to walk us towards the car ...

Jesse and Ellie: Don't push !!!

Akahito: Okay oKay, haha quiet.

Ellie: Your father, he laughs too much (I whispered in his ear) ...

Jesse: He's your uncle too, remember that (he whispered to me too) ......  
By the way, keep (caught, the keys).

Ellie: Are you kidding, are you sure ?? !!

Jesse: More than sure, let's go up !!

Ellie: I don't have to repeat it, twice!

You know in those TV series of the fifties, when everyone got into cars in those cool ways, well finally I could too and I did it instantly, even Jesse was of the same idea.

Ellie: Let's see how far this beauty can achieve ....

Jesse: Make her sing Ellie, make her sing uhhh !!!!!

God, how the engine purred, my hand went instantly on the gear change pr onti to leave, but then here he is in front of us ruining the party.

Joel: Where do you think you're going, Starsky & Hutch, is the university on the other side?!?

Ellie: But ...

Jesse: Uncle Jo, we just wanted ...

Joel: University now.

Ellie & Jesse: Okay !!!

Ellie: Party pooper (softly) .....

Joel: You're welcome ?!

My partner and I looked at each other, as always a single glance was enough to understand each other ....

Jesse: Go Ellie, go !!!!

My foot charged on the accelerator, put the car in gear and then suddenly turned the car, changing its direction and headed at great speed towards the university, while from the street behind us we could still hear the echo of our parents' cries ...

We arrived at the campus after less than a quarter of an hour, and then immediately headed to the employment office for the dorms, we decided to see the times of our courses after seeing our rooms.

Ellie: So I guess our paths split here, Jesse .....

Jesse: You believe ...

Ellie: Well yeah?!?  
I'm still a girl and you a boy, my dorm is different from yours.

Jesse: Ah yeah, so tell me I have the “21C” east camp and which one do you have?

I took my key, surprised ...

Ellie: The "21C" East Camp .....  
But how, it's impossible, how did you do it! ????

Jesse: I asked, a favor to a friend.  
You thought that you will have left yourself alone, my girl you will have to bear me forever!

Ellie: What luck then !!

Jesse: You can tell!  
And now let's go and see our new room !!!

We walked across the campus, chatting and joking about this and that, until we got to our room ..... by the time we entered most of our things had already arrived, in boxes that were on the floor ..... .

Ellie: Explain to me how they already knew, what was our room ???

Jesse: They'll be sorcerers ....

Ellie: fuck you, Jesse!

Jesse: Ahahahaha !!!  
Come on, let's settle down then let's go eat something at the kiosk.

After a good hour of having arranged our things and having cleaned the furniture in the room first, we went out and headed for the kiosk near the campus bar, when from the end of a corridor two boys or rather a boy and a girl did not come up against us .. ..

Jesse: Abby Lev, what are you doing around here ?!

Abby: We just pretended to fix the room, we were going to get something to eat.  
And what about you???

Jesse: Ellie and I were on our way to the kiosk .......... oh God what a fool I am, she guys are Ellie !!!

He turned to me, first meeting the gaze of her friends and then mine, extolling my name more than all the other times ...

Ellie: Nice to meet you.

Abby: My pleasure, I'm Abby Anderson (blonde, blue eyes and a really great smile, but not my type too much muscle, my boys the girl was a closet) while he is (I point to the kid on his left) mine little brother Lev!

Lev: Hi, I would actually be his half-brother ...

Abby: But stop it (she pushed him playfully), you're my little brother and that's it, ahahha !!

Lev: Okay, Okay ...........  
But hey, is that Savage Starlight your t-shirt ?!

Ellie: Well yes, I love him (He has good taste, the little Asian) .....

Lev: Great!

Abby: So, are you coming with us?

Jesse: Ellie ...

Ellie: Sure!

His little arm wrapped around my shoulders ....

Lev: So tell me, what do you think of the final showdown of the seventh volume ?? !!  
I believe.....

Ellie: Hey, hold back, I'm still finishing "Foreign Element", no spoilers bro !!!!

Lev: Okay, but you have to update yourself instantly, I think you are the first person who knows this comic, that I meet ....... maybe we can get you updated instantly, by chance you have the application “Savage Starlight Wiki "On your mobile ???

Ellie: Um yeah ....

Lev: Have you installed the latest updates by any chance?

Ellie: Well no, I didn't have time.

Lev: Well do it!  
Now they have also added the entire collection digitally, plus the specials !!!

Ellie: Are you kidding ...

Lev: Do you think that with this face, I'm kidding ?!

Ellie: Well if that's the case then, we can already start discussing the comic even before we eat (I put my hands in my jeans, looking for my cell phone ...... after several searches I still couldn't find it, but I can't having lost it last time was sending a message to Joel, after which I placed it on the nightstand ...... the nightstand, damn what an idiot I am) ..... heck !!

Jesse: What's going on? !!

Ellie: Nothing, I forgot my cell phone in the room, I'm going to retrieve it, in the meantime, go I'll join you later.

Abby: But kidding, we are waiting for you guys?!?

Lev: Sure!

Jesse: But I'm hungry (softly) ....

Abby: Jesse. (I wouldn't go against her, man)

Jesse: Okay, okay .... but move. (He pointed her finger at me)

Ellie: I'll be faster, than a flash !!!

I turned, running towards the corridors of the floor, when from behind ....

Jesse: Hey Colombo, look at our room on the other side!

Ellie: Ehhh I knew, just wanted to see if you were careful ahhh ....

I went back in the opposite direction, passing by him skilfully dodging a kick from her .....

Jesse: Move !!!

Ellie: You know you're too violent .....

Jesse: Ellie!

Abby & Lev: Ahahahahahah !!!!

Jesse: What are you two laughing at ?!

Abby: You are too, hilarious friend hahaha!

Lev: Ahaha, already split!

Ellie: We are an exceptional duo, don't you think!

I put my arm around his waist, squeezing him ... when he instantly tried to punch me in the head, I dodged him laughing and then ran away ....

Jesse: You're still here, move!

Ellie: When you are, look we find the food at the cafeteria !!

Jesse: No instead, today there is a special offer on burritos, we have to move !!!

Abby: Burritos!

Lev: Here she goes ...

Abby: Ellie you have to, move !!!!

Ellie: Hey I get it, I'm going!

I went as quickly as possible to our room, I would not have wanted to have some broken bones on the first day of university, from the burritos lovers (ahaha this was nice) ... and in a few seconds I would have reached my goal, I turned to the right ...

"BAM !!"

A direct hit took my forehead, crashing my butt to the ground, I looked up ..... of medium height (the perfect size), a shapely but trained body (you could perfectly notice by her black jeans that wrapped them so flawless legs, higher up a light pearl pink shirt slightly covered her breasts, I looked away instantly embarrassed and then continued my climb up to her face ....... a slight shade of amber colored her skin, dismayed were the cheeks of light freckles but they were not as obvious as mine, a hooked nose in the center of her face made her even prettier, her eyebrows although thick were shaped to perfection framing her face at best, but now they were slowly frowning downwards when a small wrinkle formed right in the middle of the latter, one hand her now on my shirt, she pulled me hard towards her, approaching her face completely, there is no they were du bbi the smell it gave off was just that of an omega ........

?: You were raised by monkeys by chance, don't you know that she apologizes when you go against someone!? !!

Ellie: I um ..... (God, all to me!) ...

?: What are you also dumb, ape!

Ellie: I'm not, an ape .....

?: What, I can't hear you? !!

Ellie: Sorry if I came up against you, but I'm not an ape !!!

?: You know what I tell you (she let me go, making me stagger slightly), I don't give a damn about your apology, this is cashmere (she pointed at the shirt) and it's all crumpled because of you !!!

Ellie: I'm sorry .....

?: I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..... as I already told you, I don't give a shit about your apology, now because of you I have to reciprocate and I will be late for my appointment !!!

Ellie: I ....

?: Ahgg, don't talk and keep away from me ape!

And with this she went away, never judge a book by the cover my father always says, at first sight it seemed such a dear girl and instead of being a great bitch and thinking that I ....... but now enough distraction I have to hurry up to reach out to others .....

I returned to the others after less than fifteen minutes with my cell phone, while we were heading towards the cafeteria I had to undergo the third degree from Jesse and Abby for my too slow, luck that there was little Lev to save me, he took me aside and we started talking all the way over who was Savage Starlight's strongest character and why.

We arrived at the cafeteria, noting with pleasure that there were not so many people, you volunteered to get me food for everyone while they would have to look for a seat, I went to the counter and ordered, two classics for Lev, two classics not spicy for me , two classics with additional spicy sauce for Jesse and three extra spicy for Abby, I paid at the cashier thanking the bartender and headed to the table, as the others instantly bit into my burritos too and then Abby started talking to me ... ..

Abby: So Ellie, have you known Jesse a long time?

Ellie: Ten years and what about you?

Abby: We (she also pointed to his brother, who smiled slightly at him and then resumed the conversation he was having with Jesse) for two years, since he's been here in Jackson.

Ellie: Cool, it's nice to know that he has very good friends here too ....

Abby: Already too bad, that the best friend position already belonged to someone ahahahha!

Ellie: Hahaha, guilty (I threw my hands up in surrender)!

Abby: You know every day she did nothing but talk about you, how fantastic you are in painting and drawing, your flawless voice, how exceptional you are with the guitar, how nice, kind, loyal you are, that is, to make you understand I could go on for hours and hours ..... for a moment we believed c he were engaged haha ...

Ellie: Oh God, that would be disgusting ... that is, not to be bad, but it would be like going out with my brother ahahha!

Abby: Yeah haha, besides the fact that you would also be the first alpha pair ever hahaha !!

I froze suddenly, she knew it was too good to be true, I never should have let my guard down even if they were friends of Jesse ....

Abby: Hey (her hand rested on my shoulder, in a little reassuring squeeze), I don't know what other people may think, but in this table it's just friendship what you will find not hate, okay ...

Ellie: Okay ..... thanks, Abby ....

Abby: Not at all and now tell me, Beatles or Rolling Stones?

Ellie: Ahhhg, this is difficult ....... uh I would say .... well yes Beatles, yes definitely Beatles !!

Abby: Seriously !?

Ellie: Well yeah, "Hey Jude" you wanna put!

Abby: So "Angie"!

Ellie: “Let it Be” then!

Abby: “Start Me Up”, Ellie !!!

Ellie: “Help!”, Abby !!

Abby: "Jumpin 'Jack Flash", then ?!

Ellie: Okay, of course they are both great bands, but each of us have different opinions on who is the best ....

Abby: Right .....  
So Queen or Michael Jackson ??

Ellie: What a question, Michael Jackson.

Abby: What ?!

Ellie: Do you know he's the undisputed king of pop ?!

Abby: Of course and I don't doubt it, but you want to put in Freddie Mercury's voice !!

Ellie: Yeah sure, because Michael was outdone, you mean ?!

Abby: No Ellie, ma: "Somebody To Love, Love Of My Life, I Want To Break Free, Under Pressure, Don't Stop Me Now, Radio Ga Ga, We Are The Champions, Another One Bites The Dust, We Will Rock You "!!!

Ellie: Yes okay, but: "Beat it, Man in the Mirror, Smooth Criminal, Thriller, Black or White, Earth Song, Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin ’, Remember the Time, Bad", you want to put !!!

Abby: I'm just telling you “Bohemian Rhapsody” !!!

Ellie: “Billie Jean” !!!!

Abby: It's the most listened to song ever !! 1.6 billion streams worldwide, as well as 300 million copies sold, it was Queen's first single to hit the US chart and first in the UK chart, for nine weeks from release !!!

Ellie: "Billie Jean", is the song par excellence that represents the 80s, it reached the first position in the "Billboard" charts and remained there for seven consecutive weeks, moreover in the same period it became first in the charts in the "Hot R&B / Hip Hop Songs ”, remaining in first place for nine consecutive weeks !!!

Abby: “Bohemian Rhapsody” entered the “Grammy Hall of Fame Award”, plus in 2002 it entered the “Guinness World Records” as the best song ever, it's legendary you want to understand!

Ellie: "Billie Jean", is the song that broke race barriers for the first time on "MTV", as the first music video of a black artist in all history, received two Grammys and was thanks to the release of this masterpiece, which today we know his famous dance step "Moonwalk" because it was the first time he showed it to the whole world, and thanks to the same song the album "Thriller" sold the beauty of 110 million copies and since its release on November 30, 1982, which is still the best-selling album in the history of music, this is legendary !!!

Jesse: Girls, girls, girls ..... we all know the best is only one .....

Abby & Ellie: ????

Jesse: Justin Bieber.

We both looked at each other instantly, perplexed by the convincing and confident answer of our friend, Abby looked again at Jesse and then at me .....

Abby: Do you think about it, you?

Ellie: Please.  
Jesse, come here for a minute ....

Jesse: Yeah, sure!

Ellie: So, Bieber is the best ???

Jesse: Sure!

Ellie: Raise your arm for a moment like this, that's good, bend it a bit ....

Jesse: So ?!

My hand instantly hit his raised arm, he slowly slipped back looking at me in shock ....

Ellie: Justin Bieber the best, but please me Jesse ahahahahha !!!

Abby: Yeah Bieber, oh my God I'm going to die ahahahahah !!!

Ellie: Someone hold me, I faint aahhahahaah !!!

Jesse: You don't understand, his genius !!!

Abby and I met our eyes again, but this time we really fell off our chairs laughing like crazy ....

Abby: Ahahhhaha, I can't do it !!!

Ellie: My abs are burning too much, ahahaha I'm going to die !!!

Jesse: Unpleasant!

We got up slowly, I approached again grinning at Jesse putting a hand on his shoulder to support me for too many laughs ...

Ellie: I'm sorry, we exaggerated ...

Jesse: Okay all right, so then are you okay with me, for Bieber?

Ellie: Of course ........... ahahaha, I can't do it Justin Bieber buahah, better than Michael Jackson or Queen ahahahah!

Jesse: I'm leaving!

Ellie: Come on Jesse, don't be a baby!

Abby: Come on, we were kidding !!

Jesse: No, go fuck yourself!

How could you take it seriously, with that face we couldn't help but laugh ....

Jesse: Look, I'm serious now I'm leaving!

He walked out of the po rta infuriated, all three of us followed him thanking the bartender and apologizing for the show, still with a smile on our lips ....

Abby: Where did he go ?!

Ellie: I know where he went, I know him too well ...

Lev: Do you want us to come?

Ellie: No don't worry, even when we were kids he did that  
when he was wrong .....  
I'm going to retrieve it.

Abby: Listen when you're done, both of you come to the main hall of the campus, there's an initiation party for freshmen see you there okay !!!

Those were the last words I heard, before running to our room ...

Ellie: Jesse come on open !!!

I kept knocking impertinently, on the door of the "21c" ...

Jesse: Forget it !!!!

Ellie: Come on sorry I'm sorry I laughed, but come on understand me after what you said.

Still nothing.....

Ellie: What do I have to do to be forgiven ?!

Jesse: You know!

No, he couldn't really ask me this ...

Ellie: Forget it, we're college students!

Jesse: So, don't go in !!!

What a hard head ....

Ellie: Okay, I do !!!  
But first let me in, I'm not going to do it in the hallway ....

The door opened slowly, as I entered I saw him smile sneakily at me, then he went to his bed looking at me waiting slowly kicking with his legs in the air ....

Jesse: Come on, come on !!

Ellie: Look, what do I have to do for friendship .....

Jesse: I'm waiting ...

Ellie: I'm going to choke you ..... okay I'm going ...

“I can't give you solutions for all life's problems  
I have no answers for your doubts or fears,  
But I can listen to them and share them with you. "

He smiled again and like the first time, he continued the text .....

Jesse: "I can't change neither your past nor your future,  
But when I need it I'll be close to you. "

He looked at me excitedly, motioning me to continue .....

Ellie: Ufff okay okay .....

"I can't help you from falling,  
I can only offer you my hand to support you and not to fall.  
Your happiness, your success and your triumph are not mine,  
But I sincerely rejoice when I see you happy. "

He got up from the bed, approaching me and putting a hand on my shoulder looking me straight in the eye, this was his favorite piece of him, from the first time he had told me .....

Jesse: "I don't judge the decisions you make in life,  
I just lean on to stimulate you and help you if you ask me.  
I can't draw limits within which you have to move,  
But I can offer you the space you need to grow. "

His eyes were shiny just like mine now, we both knew what effect it made us repeat this song, I hated crying I always hated it ....... but for him a tear could also come out, but Jesse was not for less now he continued to sing sobbing, while expanses of tears came out of his eyes, I laughed looking at him ......

Jesse: "I can't avoid your suffering, when some pain touches your heart,  
But I can cry with you and pick up the pieces to put it back together again.  
I can't tell you what you are or what you must be,  
I can only want you as you are and be your friend. "

My hand rested on his shoulder, I followed his example and continued .....

Ellie: "On this day I was thinking of someone who was my friend at that moment you appeared ...  
You are neither above nor below nor in the middle you are neither at the top nor at the end of the list,  
You are neither the number 1 nor the final number  
and much less do I have the claim  
to be 1st, 2nd or 3rd on your list .... "

We followed the last lines together, supporting each other on the shoulders ...

Ellie & Jesse: Just want me as a friend: I'm not much of a thing,  
but I'm all I can be.

He hugged me choking my breath, lifting me off the ground ....

Jesse: I didn't think you still remember it all, it's been at least six years ?!

Ellie: You want to joke, with all the effort I made to write it ......... but now put me down, I hate when they lift me you know !!!

Jesse: hahaha, sorry it's true ....

Ellie: Of course, you really are a great alpha!

Jesse: Look at that crying, it's for real men (a light shove of him, it hit me)  
I got it!

Ellie: Okay ...... haha pity ...

Jesse: Okay, you're forgiven.  
But listen, there should be a party tonight and I thought ...

Ellie: No Jesse, I'm sorry I'm not coming.

Jesse: Come on Ellie, these are the best years of our life, you can't always waste them in your room!

Ellie: No, it's no Jesse!

Jesse: You're your own father's daughter, stubborn as a mule!  
You know it too, that if you want to start over you have to at least try, you can't always hide .......... I say it, because I care about you .....

Ellie: ...... I know, it's just that it's so hard .... I still see them, at night I barely sleep ....

Jesse: Hey I know, Joel already told me about it, that's why I'm here to help you, but we have to try .......... baby steps, but at least let's try .....  
Let's go for a moment and if the situation is to your liking we will stay, but if you really can't stay there, let's go back to the scene okay ......... at least so let's try, don't you think ?!

Ellie: Okay ..... but one condition, stay with me always understood.

Jesse: And go !!

His hand took my arm, leading me out and pulling me towards the party .....

Ellie: Easy Jesse, so you take it off!

Jesse: I can't wait to introduce her to you!

Ellie: Who?!?

Jesse: What questions, Elisabeth !!!

Ellie: Huh ?!

Okay we arrived, no stratospheric lights, accompanying music pleasant enough to listen to well, there are people but not so many very well ..... okay I can do it, we are in public, there is Jesse with me and here around there are the teachers who check ...... ok Ellie, you can do it.

Jesse: See, it's fine ..

Ellie: Yes ... (I kept torturing my hands, the discomfort that will never go away) ...

Jesse: Well Elisabeth ..... that's right (peered into the people) .... there, here she is from the top come on!

Ellie: Okay let's go ....

We walked quickly past the different people, until we came up behind a tall girl, but not as much as me or Jesse ...  
my friend took her from behind her by turning it and kissing her lovingly on her mouth, what an exhibitionist .....

Jesse: Hi baby.

Elisabeth: Jesse love you are back and you are not alone, I see ?!  
Hello!

Ellie: Um (a little pepper girl, mulatto complexion, wavy brown hair, light green eyes and a big smile she gave me) ... bye ...

Elisabeth: You're Ellie, right ?!

Ellie: Yeah ....

Elisabeth: Finally, (she suddenly hugged me and squeezed me, but then it's a vice)  
I couldn't wait to meet you, you know!

Ellie: You are kind and very affectionate I see ....... aha, Jesse a hand ..

Jesse: Yes you know, Elisabeth loves cuddles hahaha ...

She broke away, giving me one last pat, smiling at me ....

Elisabeth: Yeah and don't forget it.

Ellie: Ah ... sure ... (it's scary, looks like a female Jesse) ...

Jesse: Hey but the others?

Elisabeth: Leonard and Michael are training, you know what those two are like ... a free moment for them is always good, but Cat and Dina are here, they were just going to get something to drink.

Jesse: Well at least half the group, you'll meet him tonight (she turned around, talking to me)

Ellie: Cool ....

In the various chatter in the room, one voice above all began to call us, getting closer and closer .....

?: Guys!?

Elisabeth: Here we are Cat, Jesse and Ellie have arrived too !!

Cat: There's Ellie!

She rushed towards us until I found myself face to face with her, a girl a little shorter than me, with Asian features, long straight black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and a whole arms covered with tattoos, but not in a vulgar way gave her an air so mysterious and charming ....

Cat: My God, we've been hearing about you for two years (she looked at me for a long time, maybe too much I must say) ....... but what  
Jesse said it doesn't do you justice, you're much prettier.

Elisabeth: Hey look you have a girlfriend, stop feeling so scared Ellie ...

Cat: Aha, sorry Ellie!

Ellie: No don't worry (so ..... she was trying?) .... I'm not offended ...

Cat: Ahaha, I like you !!

Jesse: By the way, where is Dina?

Cat: What do I know, she was behind me ?!  
Hey (she turned her head for a moment) here she is !!

Dina: I'm already here, but what is your brain telling you!  
Why did you run ....... Jesse!

The two hugged, but I still couldn't see the girl, but the voice ....

Dina: Why didn't you come earlier ?!

Jesse: We were arranging the room, then you know lunch we met Lev and Abby, some chat and so the time passed, I never knew about the party then or took the opportunity, so as to let you know ...

Dina: There is Ellie, where I want to meet her !!

Jesse: There she is (she turns, to let me meet her friend) Ellie Dina, Dina Ellie ....

Ellie: You ?!

Dina: No, the ape!

Ellie: Again, I'm not an ape !!

I'll kill this, but how dare you ...

Cat: What's the story of the ape ???

Elisabeth: A Boh ...

Ellie: Hear me well!

Jesse stood in front of me, before I ran into her.....

Jesse: Hey you wanna calm down ...

Ellie: Me, she's the one that she started with her attitude of hers!

Dina: Me, it's you who can't coordinate feet with eyes!

Ellie: But at least, I know how to deal with people !!

Dina: Yes, sure, you have been trained well, I see!

Ellie: What, did you say!?!

Now my patience had reached a limit, Jesse noticed it instantly for my expression ...... he took me by the arm, pulling me away from the group of girls .....

Jesse: Come on, let's go get drinks (he turned to the girls) ...

Ellie: I'm not thirsty.

Jesse: Your hormones were going crazy, you have to check yourself ...

Ellie: Me!  
It's your friend Dina, who drives me crazy ...

Jesse: You can't attack whoever you like, especially an omega ..... you're an alpha Ellie, you have to remember!

Ellie: ...... Okay, but you owe me a coke ...

Jesse: Anything you want, come on let's go!

Elisabeth: Wait i come with you and from you (she turned to Dina), I want an apology as soon as we get back, of course.

Dina: Please, forget it Elisabeth!

Elisabeth: For Jesse, it's important not to forget it's not just my boyfriend it's also, your friend Dina .....

Cat: But look at Mommy she lectured you, before she left ...

Dina: Stop it.  
What do you want Cat, why do you keep staring at me ?!

Cat: You know nothing, I have an idea to make this year more interesting ....

Dina: I mean ??

Cat: Wanna make a bet, how do you have old times ?!

Dina: Seriously a bet, what we have ten years.

Cat: But you see, it's forbidden if you are under eighteen years old .....

Dina: Interesting .....  
And what is the prize?

Cat: If you win, you will have three months of dinners for free, at my family's starred restaurant ....

Dina: But what if you win instead?

Cat: You will have to be my personal assistant for three months during all my art lessons and also when I'm at home painting or drawing, doing everything I tell you, well yes, of course, within the limits of decency.  
What do you say?!

Dina: What do you bet?  
Then...

Cat: Sex, we bet a night of fire ....... that you will have to be able to complete ....

Dina: I'm praying why me and not you ?!

Cat: Because I have a girlfriend.

Dina: Okay, okay ....... how much  
time do i have?

Cat: Middle of the year ... I'm sure it will take you a very long time to get into her pants ehaeaheha ...

Dina: Who, Cat?!?

Cat: You will have to have sex with her (her finger pointed, in a group of three near the drinks), you will have to sleep with Ellie ..... and don't worry from what you heard, Ellie is an alpha so don't any problems....

Dina: You're kidding I hope, of all her!  
You did it on purpose ...

Cat: What are you saying, I'm not that smart ..... by chance, you want to withdraw Dina.

Dina: I never retire, ever.  
Okay I'm there!

Cat: You left already so sure, Dina ..  
I've already told you it won't be so easy, that's why you're half a year old ...

Dina: But you forget, a very special thing.

Cat: I mean, enlighten me!

Dina: If Ellie is truly an alpha, she can't resist me ...  
No alpha can!


End file.
